legend_of_the_guardians_owls_of_gahoolefandomcom-20200213-history
Eglantine
|aliases = Eg The Dreamer |eyes = Hazel/yellow|parents=Marella Noctus |siblings = Kludd Soren |gender = Female|residence = Her hollow with her family Great Tree of Ga'Hoole|Allies = Soren, Horace Plithiver, Marella, Noctus, Kludd , Primrose , Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, Boron, Barran, Ezylryb, Bubo|Enemies = Kludd, Surtr/Metal Beak, Nyra, Pure Ones|Status = Alive|appearance = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|last =''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' |image = 20180701 014235.png|feathers = White Tan|affil = Soren's family|title1 = Eglantine|portrayer = Adrienne DeFaria}} 'Eglantine '''is a young female barn owl (''Tyto alba) and a minor but important protagonist in ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole '' She is the third-born/youngest child and only daughter of Noctus and Marella and the younger sister of Soren and Kludd. As the youngest of three children, Eglantine was much loved by her parents because of her belief in the Guardians, and taking up after her brother, Soren. During her time in Tyto Forest, Eglantine grew to love her older brother, Soren, who taught her that all dreams could become a reality. Being a young woman, Eglantine developed her first owl pellet, much to her horror. Eglantine was later moon-blinked by Kludd after her refusal to join the Pure Ones, just like how Soren would not become one either. She was later brought to the Guardians' Tree, where she was cured of her moon-blinking. Eglantine later warned Soren of how the owl Allomere was a traitor. This alerted Soren, who later went to warn the guardians. Eglantine was later reunited with her brother and her parents while learning her brother, Kludd was missing. Eglantine became part of the Guardians-in-Training members, as her family remained in the tree of Ga'Hoole. History Early Life Eglantine was born in Tyto Forest, where she lived in a hollow with her older brothers, Soren and Kludd and their parents, Noctus and Marella. She became close with Mrs. Plithiver (who most people called "Mrs. P.") A Tale Retold On the end of the night, Eglantine and her brother, Soren, reenact the Battle of the Ice Claws, with Soren as Lyze of Kiel and Eglantine as Metal Beak. However, during this play, Eglantine pointed out that it was her turn as the hero rather than the villain, although Soren does promise her that he will let her be Lyze on the next go. Eglantine then begins to play with her brother as their parents watch the siblings play together. During their play, Eglantine's "beak" was broken by her older brother, Soren on accident. Again, Noctus recounts the tale to his children, which is ridiculed by Eglantine and Soren's older brother Kludd. Marella later told her husband that it was enough stories for one night and beacons the children to go to bed. Eglantine asks Soren to recount the story again, but Kludd told his younger siblings to give it a rest, fearing Soren would give Eglantine day-mares. As soon as Kludd fell asleep, Eglantine told her brother that their father tells them that their dreams are who they are before falling asleep cuddled with Soren. First pellet The next night, Eglantine coughed up her first pellet, much to the young girl's horror. Mrs. P however, took pride in Eglantine's first pellet and decided to show Eg her older brothers' first pellets, much to Kludd's and Soren's horror. Later, Eglantine's brothers are kidnapped by Jatt and Jutt after Kludd threw Soren off the branch, followed behind him. Moon blinking Time with Kludd Later, Eglantine was kidnapped by the Pure Ones, led by her brother Kludd and brought before the Lord High Tyto, Metal Beak. To Eglantine's horror, the stories her brother and father told were actually true and that Metal Beak was real. Her brother tried to brainwash Eglantine into becoming a Pure One, but she resisted. A scared Eglantine begged her brother that she missed her parents and wanted to be with her family in their real home. Kludd, exasperated at his sister's pleads, told her to look at the full moon before they left the next day. Later, Allomere was given Eglantine and another owlet before they were taken to Ga'Hoole as part of the plan to lure the guardians. Reunited with Soren Later, Allomere returned with a moon-blinked Eglantine, whose presence was known to Soren after Mrs. P shouted to her friend that Eglantine was hurt. Soren on the account of Ezylryb, stayed by his sister's side. With his explanation, Eglantine woke from her cursed state and later told Soren what had happened to her and pointed out that Kludd gave her to the owl that "rescued" her. Soren later knew this was a trap and went to assist his friends heading to war. Later, Eglantine was reunited with her brother and her parents and later attended the corwning of her brother and their band of friends as Guardians. During the final moments, Eglantine was there when Soren told his story and watched as Soren and his friends and their mentor, Ezylryb went to fly out for another storm. Personality and traits Eglantine had traits from both her parents, but exhibited several traits from her brother, Soren, being a dreamer and believing her father's story. According to Kludd, he recounts his sister of having "spirit" just like their brother. It is known for a fact that Eglantine didn't believe in Tyto superiority or the ways of the Pure Ones, shown when she resists joining her brother Kludd as a Pure One in the future. It was also known for a fact that Eglantine was terrified of her greatest enemies, such as Metal Beak, who was her greatest nightmare during her captivity. She had undying loyalty for her brother, Soren, shown when she would rather find Soren. She also told him what Kludd did to her and what had happened. Appearance Eglantine is a young owlet who is still a hatchling. As a hatchling, she is a bit fluffed up feathers and a heart-shaped face that is the color of her father, Noctus. She also has hazel eyes, the same color of that of her father Noctus and her brother, Soren. It is shown in concept art that Eglantine will grow up to look just like her mother and oldest brother. Relationships * Noctus - Father * Marella - Mother * Kludd - Oldest Brother turned Enemy * Soren - Older Brother Allies * Mrs. Plithiver - Nursemaid * Guardians of Ga'Hoole ** Boron ** Barran ** Primrose - Best Friend ** Otulissa ** Boron ** Barran ** Bubo ** Ezylryb - Childhood Idol ** Strix Struma ** Dewlap ** The Band *** Gylfie *** Twilight *** Digger * Pete - Friend Enemies * Pure Ones - Enemies and Former Captors ** Nyra - Kidnapper ** Metal Beak ** Kludd - Brother turned enemy ** Jatt ** Jutt * Allomere † Books * In the books, Eglantine is a fully fledged female owl when she gets to Ga'Hoole. In the films, she remains a hatchling in the films for the creation of a child protagonist. * Eglantine gains three nieces named Blythe, Bash and Bell through her brother Soren and a nephew named Coryn through their brother Kludd. ** She also had an unborn niece or nephew named the "Sacred Orb" that she accidentally let shatter Behind the scenes * Executive producer Christopher DeFaria's daughter, Adrienne voiced Eglantine in the film adaptation of the first three ''Guardians of Ga'Hoole ''series. * Concept art shows Eglantine being a moon-blinked and fully fledged owl, meaning that she could be considered for being an adolescent in the film at some point, but this idea was probably dismissed. * Etymology * The name "Eglantine" is a feminine given name. It is of French origin, referring to the flower of the same name https://nameberry.com/babyname/Eglantine. It was also from Old French origin, meaning "spiny, needle-like"http://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/girl/eglantine, which could refer to Eglantine's spiny and needle-like feathers she has. References ‏‎ Category:Movie characters Category:Children Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters